


Dysporia

by InsatiableSquire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hallucinations, Post-Pacifist Route, Suicidal Thoughts, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsatiableSquire/pseuds/InsatiableSquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Pacifist Run where Frisk starts having visions of other timelines/Chara appears as well as thoughts on their past while their new family tries to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chara

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk is about 10 in this fic, Toriel and Sans are in a relationship same with Undyne and Alyphs while Frisk still has a cute crush on Papyrus. I refer to Frisk as they/them because to me that's canon, same with Chara.

Everything was blurry and the only thing Frisk could see was red until darkness invaded their vision. When their eyes finally focused they saw mounds of yellow dust around them with familiar articles on top of each. Widening their eyes, Frisk ran to a red scarf and fell to their knees while their vision blurred again, but with tears. Holding the scarf in their hands, they start clutching it to their chest for dear life as they run their eyes over the other dust piles. Each pile held items that belonged to those Frisk loved, Toriel, Sans, Undyne, and the scarf they held was Papyrus'. Their eyes stopped at a stained knife near torn yellow petals that reminded Frisk of Flowey, but right by the knife was someone who looked like Frisk. This person, no thing, had a shirt with wide stripes of yellow and green with an eerie smile and rosy cheeks. 

"W-who are you?" Frisk asked before slowly crawling away from them. With a chuckle, however, the clone kept stepping forward until Frisk hit a wall.  
  
"I am Chara. Your power awakened me from death. My 'human soul', my 'determination', they were not mine, but YOURS. Together we eradicated the enemy and became strong," Chara said, their smile widening with each word. Frisk was devastated at the thought of themselves killing their friends and family. Before they had anymore time to lament, Chara grabbed them by the front of their shirt and threw them against the wall. Chara then picked them up again before grasping Frisk's neck and started choking them. "We'll be together forever, won't we?" Chara whispered as they manically started to laugh.  
  
"S-stop," Was all Frisk could let out before Chara crushed their windpipe and their vision darkened. The last thing Frisk saw was Chara's grinning face and bloody eye sockets.  
  
  
Screaming, Frisk shot up from their bed and tears coated their cheeks. The shadows around their room left many thoughts to their already alarmed imagination and they started sobbing. The door burst open and light engulfed the room, Toriel came with a concerned look and she rushed to Frisk's side.  
  
"My child, what has happened? Shh, it was all a dream, a horrible dream. I'm here," Toriel cooed and comforted Frisk in her embrace. All Frisk could do was hiccup and cough into her shoulder as she rubbed circles on their back. It took several minutes before they could finally breath properly and Toriel released them and started wiping their leftover tears. "See, it's alright. Nothing's going to hurt you," was all she said before running her fingers through their hair.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you," Frisk apologized before thinking back to their dream. "It was just a nightmare. I'm better now, you can go back to bed!" They reassured with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure, my dear?" Toriel asked and Frisk nodded adamantly, "Well..If you insist then, goodnight and remember I'm right there if anything happens," She said while looking reluctant as she exited. With a sigh, Frisk wrapped themselves with their blanket and mulled the whole night on their disturbing dream.  
  
  
Tired, but very much awake, Frisk got out of bed and travelled to the kitchen when they heard Toriel's humming and pans rattling. They thought about how fortunate they were to be in such a quaint little home with such a loving person. When they arrived at their destination they saw Toriel making pancakes and Sans sitting at their small table while looking at Toriel with a dopey look before noticing Frisk.  
  
"Woah, kiddo! Didn't get much shut-eye last night, huh?" Sans exclaimed with his trademark grin. "I bet you're bone-tired." He continued which caused Toriel to start snorting and almost drop the three plates she brought to their tiny table.  
  
"Heh...well I'm going tibia okay," Frisk responded with a halfhearted smile before sitting down with the other two. "I didn't expect to see you here this early, Sans," Frisk said while poking their pancakes with a fork. Sans and Toriel share a concerned look before deciding to not mention anything.  
  
"Well, Papyrus got me up early to train with him and Undyne, I fell asleep, and then Pap kicked me out the house to go and learn to be active. I dunno what he's talking about though, I'm plenty active, I mean I got here didn't I?" Sans explained and then ruffled Frisk's bedhead. Frisk rubbed his head before absentmindedly looking back at their untouched food.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to bed, child. I think that dream of yours really tired you, I'll save your food for you," Toriel said and her eyes held worry in them. Frisk shook their head before getting up from the table.  
  
"No, I'm just not hungry. I'm gonna go hang out with Papyrus and Undyne," Frisk said while walking out to get clothes on.  
  
"O-oh, of course, dear," Toriel said before looking back at Sans, her worry more evident on her face.  
  
Walking to their room they can hear rushed mutterings from both Sans and Toriel. Frisk knew what both of them were talking about and Frisk felt a surprising amount of rage spread through them at the thought. _They're talking about me. They can't just judge me without punis-._ Frisk suddenly stopped and widened their eyes at what they were thinking. They clenched their fists as they continued to get ready to leave the house. When they were finally finished they shouted a farewell to both concerned friends and left the house.  
  
  
Frisk found themselves at a faraway park and the weather was freezing. With only a sweater they plopped down right on a bench and became absorbed with their thoughts and worries. They could hurt everyone, if that dream was any indication they certainly had the power to, but it was just a dream, right? The same image kept popping up, the vivid image of this Chara. Chara smiling with a vacant smile, they looked exactly like Frisk except for their insane expression and actions. The idea of becoming that monster repulsed Frisk to the core, but they felt an intruding thought that made the whole thing sound hilarious. It was alien and disturbing, how could they have such a thought. Frisk took off the heart locket they found underground and rubbed the inscription, _Best Friends Forever._  
  
Frisk rubbed their hands when they felt unbearably numb, it was darker than before. How long had they been sitting there? They thought before hearing many concerned voices in the distance. "I DON'T KNOW, SANS. MAYBE THEY WENT BACK HOME ALREADY," Papyrus' voice suggested in the trees. Frisk widened their eyes, but they didn't want to be seen yet, they didn't want anyone to be hurt accidentally. So they hid behind some trees and curled in on themselves when the footsteps came closer.  
  
"I don't think so. Tori would've called us, man she's worried sick," Sans said while trudging through. "Wait, isn't that their heart locket?" He asked before picking the locket up from the ground by the bench. He continued, "They must be near here or something." Frisk silently cursed themselves for forgetting the locket in their rush to hide. With the new discovery, however, Papyrus seemed rejuvenated and hopeful.  
  
"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SAVE YOU!" Papyrus yelled into the empty park before speedily and clumsily searching under small rocks and behind some skinny trees. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Papyrus worriedly asked when his searching attempts failed. Sans, however, was scanning the park with one eye radiating a blue light. His eyes widened when he looked at where you were hidden.  
  
"Maybe you should look over there," Sans suggested, always taking his brother into account. Papyrus looked over with an exasperated look.  
  
"SANS, THAT'S RIDICULOUS, I SUGGEST WE LOOK OVER...THERE!" Papyrus exclaimed as he pointed to the place his brother already suggested.  
"Of course, bro." Sans said while lightly smiling, but still looking towards your hiding spot. Frisk hid their eyes in their hands and started to try to ball themselves up as Papyrus came closer. There was a gasp and Frisk was picked up by Papyrus and coddled by him.  
  
"HUMAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE WERE WORRIED SICK. I MEAN, I KNEW I WOULD FIND YOU, BUT WE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE BEFORE FINDING YOU," Papyrus said as he slowly moved Frisk's hands from their eyes. "DON'T CRY, I FOUND YOU AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU," Papyrus promised as he saw the tears. Frisk didn't even notice when the tears started, but quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Phew, where have you been, kid?" Sans asked before continuing, "You were said you were going to our place, you had everyone worried,"  
  
"'M sorry," Was all Frisk said before burying his head into Papyrus' shoulder.  
  
"SANS, DON'T BOMBARD THEM WITH QUESTIONS WHILE THEIR IN THIS FRAGILE STATE, THEY NEED TO BE TAKEN HOME IMMEDIATELY," Papyrus chastised his brother before boldly walking forward, in the wrong direction.  
  
"Ok, ok, i'm sorry, but uh..Tori's place is that way," Sans said point behind him. Papyrus quickly turned and muttered _'I KNEW THAT'_ before carrying Frisk all the way home.  



	2. Love and LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Frisk is overwhelmed by the love of his family and has calmed down. However, later that night they deal with the LOVE from Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're wondering, Frisk decided Flowey was best left in the underground, but he frequently visits him to try to make friends. This may play later in the story, I haven't decided, but I thought you should know. Also the house arrangement goes like this, Toriel & Frisk, Undyne & Sans & Papyrus, Alyphs & Mettaton & Napstablook in a robot body. Other than that, Asgore lives alone, however, he always spends time with Gerson or the gang.

Time passed in a haze and the next thing Frisk knew was that they were wrapped up in a blanket burrito with Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and even Napstablook surrounding them with equally concerned faces. The silence was deafening, all Frisk could do was burrow deeper into the thick wool blanket that encased their body as if they were being hugged by a Greater Dog. The group looked at each other as if they were scared to even let out a sigh, but Toriel was the one to move first by giving Frisk a cup of warm Spider Cider. With leftover tears in her eyes she started hugging Frisk and rubbing their back, when she finally felt satisfied she pulled back and looked deep into Frisk's eyes.

"Why didn't you go to see Undyne and Papyrus, my child? We were all kinds of fretful for you and I thought I may have lost you," Toriel admitted with watery eyes. Sans awkwardly started to rub her shoulder to comfort her. All Frisk could do was take a sip of Spider Cider and arrange their thoughts.

"I'm just scared and lost," Frisk forced out before continuing at the confused looks their words received, "I'm scared I'll hurt you all. What if I do something bad?" Frisk then started shaking with fear looking down at their drink with tears formulating in their eyes.

"W-what are you saying? You'll never do anything bad because everyone of us has seen the good in your heart," Toriel reassured while cupping Frisk's cheek in her hand. The others nodded in agreement and had determination in their eyes as Toriel left to get more blankets. Papyrus was the first to step forward from the group and kneeled on one knee in front of Frisk.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GUARANTEE YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, OTHER THAN ME OF COURSE. YOU NEVER GAVE UP AND SUFFERED THROUGH MANY OBSTACLES, MY HUMAN FRIEND," Papyrus took hold of Frisk's hand and whispered the last part, _"EVEN AFTER MY REJECTION, YOU NEVER WAVERED." ___After his amazing speech, Papyrus sat next to Frisk which prompted immediate snuggling. The rest of the crew followed after a hum of agreement and snuggled along the floor of Toriel's living room as she brought more blankets. Toriel left, but one lamp on and decided to read in her armchair with the others comforting her Frisk. Eventually, however, Undyne sat up and gave Frisk a noogie.

"Muahahaha! Gotcha, you little punk! You didn't think I would fall asleep without saying something to you, did you? I know when I see strength and that's what you have, kid. You may be scared of it, but look at me! I'm the most fearsome person you've ever met and I haven't gone berserk. You'll be fine because I know why you have strength, you have strength because you need it to defend everyone you care about. That's the whole reason I kept training because I had something to fight for. Now go to sleep, ya rascal," Undyne said as she lightly shoved Frisk and crawled over to Alphys.

With a contented sigh, Frisk snuggled closer to the two skeleton brothers who were on either side of Frisk. Slowly, but surely Frisk went into the land of dreams with one single though, _'everything is going to be alright' ___.  
  
Petals twirled around in the air and Frisk was surrounded by a field of sunflowers. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful array of colors ranging from orange to pink. Frisk, however, was focused on a lone figure just two feet in front of them.  
  
“What a coincidence! I didn’t expect you to be here, pal. You seem to be getting in my way. You really don’t want to BE IN MY WAY.” Chara growled out stepping dangerously closer.  
  
“W-what do you want from me? You’re Asriel’s friend, right?” Frisk frantically asked trying to stand their ground. Their words only caused Chara to chuckle and flash a lopsided smile.  
  
“Friend? No, he was just a pawn that was too pathetic. And you’re starting to be the same. Last time, you were glad to murder, slaughter, and emotionally torture all the monsters. You’re LOVE was so high, it was impressive even to me. We had to erase, of course, and it has brought us here. We are the duo, who will KILL THEM ALL.” Chara snarled and started to laugh uncontrollably. Frisk became even more distressed with each word and at the end clutched their head in their hands.  
  
“N-no.No. NO. NONONONONONONONO.”Frisk kept shouting until their voice was hoarse with Chara’s laughter fading until Frisk was aware of hands shaking them.  
  
  
“Oh darling, wake up! It’s just a dream, an unpleasant dream unworthy of such a star. Shh, Mettaton is here.” Mettaton murmured to Frisk while patting their hair. Now, aware of their surroundings, Frisk squinted their eyes against the light pouring in from a window and noticed that they were in their bedroom with a crying Napstablook, concerned Mettaton, and Alphys around them.  
  
“Ngh? What is- Why?” Frisk managed to croak out before Mettaton quieted them and Alyphs gave them a cup of water. Sipping the water, was heavenly to their sore throat.  
  
“Are you better, sweetheart?” Mettaton asked playing with Frisk’s hair. Frisk could only nod as they drain the rest of the water. “Alright hun, do you wanna go down stair where Tori, Sans, and Pappy are?” Mettaton continued as Napstablook released a sigh of relief and their tears dissipated. Frisk gave another nod and climbed out of bed with their hand holding Mettaton’s.  
  
  
Unaware of Frisk’s dream, Toriel toiled around in the kitchen while Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne chatted at the table that had a few chairs added. Alphys went straight to Toriel to privately talk to her and Mettaton quickly led Frisk to the table. Frisk looked over to both Toriel and Alphys quickly muttering and they knew that both monsters were talking about them. With a sigh, Frisk turned their attention to the monsters that the table who quieted down and were looking at them.  
  
“Good morning, everyone,” Frisk quickly said and started fiddling with their sweater sleeves. The rest responded with a greeting before conversing again except Sans who looked confused.  
  
“SANS, ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?” Papyrus chided which brought Sans out of his revery.  
  
“Uh, yeah, sorry bro just thinking about sleeping, heh,” Sans responded which brought a huff from Papyrus.  
  
_’He’s lying, you know. The skeleton knows more than he lets on.’_ Frisk snapped their head up and looked back and forth slowly as the quiet voice continued. _‘He was a tough one to kill, hehehe.’_ Frisk clutched their ears until the voice stopped, but it brought attention from the rest of the group. Toriel putting food on the table distracted everyone and caused the happy chattering to continue as Toriel and Alphys joined the joyful gathering. Frisk, however, was terrified and disconnected because they knew that it was only going to get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is InsatiableSquire and I reblog a lot of Undertale things.


End file.
